


elves, and their humans.

by slavedd



Series: oneshots [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavedd/pseuds/slavedd
Summary: oh boy first work on here let’s see how this turns out (warning: pretty fucking ooc)





	elves, and their humans.

i always thought humans were dull creatures. the way they spoke, the dialect that spilt from their chapped lips like fine wine ever so unpleasant to the ears. one might even say, distasteful.

not just that, but the way they moved, too. they seemed to have no comprehension of grace or dignity, their steps sloppy and heaved, almost lazy. what can i say? they were a lazy species, after all. 

growing up in a kingdom populated only by higher class wood elves, my thoughts had been crowded with ideas and concepts and traditions that had been forced upon me as i matured. one of these concepts being that humans were below us. 

which, they are. i believe that their lack of manors and ignorance should most certainly be looked down upon; heavily so. 

and so, as leader of my kingdom, i have decided that humans will work for us as servants, cooks, mercenaries and guards- there are many other things, too. statistically speaking, they are necessities to us. and may i say, very sufficient ones. hard working when they want to be, not to mention obedient.

it has now been like this for years, ever since the day i had been given rights to the laws of my land. 

i do not plan on there being any change, and so there never will be. peace will be sustained as a result, and we will carry on as we are. inconspicuous, happy, healthy. we are a perfect colony and we always will be.

 

-

'guard, come here, now! i need your assistance!'  
are the first words i hear after waking up around five minutes prior. i am still cooped up in my 'room', if you could call it that. it was more like a pathetic cell; a narrow wooden door, a worn bed wearing only cowhide and uncomfortable feather pillows. this results in a sharp pain to my back as i stand slowly, causing me to hiss.

i stretch and yawn, before making my way over to my shitty little storage cupboard. opening it, i take out my thin leather clothes and shoes- i don't want the king to see me half naked, after all. 

after ive made myself at least a little presentable, i open my door, which leads into a grand hallway. this hall was the very one that lead straight to thomas' throne room. being his personal slave as well as bodyguard, i had been positioned here mainly just as a convenience. though, all the royals and aristocrats here seem to only see me as an inconvenience. 

what do you expect? you're a human. a nothing working for something. they treat you like this for good reason. scum. i internally scold myself. you may think that it was backwards thinking, but not to me. i had been raised here myself, kidnapped as a young child and forced to work for the wood elves. i am aware that they were the ones that educated me, saying that i was below them, but... i believed them. i still do. 

it's just how things work around here.

i rush out of my sorry excuse for a door while still trying to pull on my leather shoe, forcing me to hop and almost trip. finally, it slipped on with ease and i began running down the corridor and to the grand doors that separated me from my superior. i straightened myself up and slicked my hair back, though those spikes sprung up rebelliously anyway. i sighed. it'll have to do, i supposed.

my hand reached out and pushed against the wooden, pattern-engraved door, watching as they continued to open on their own due to their incredulous weight. this part never grew old. i smiled and walked in, then over to my armour stand - yes, my own armour stand in the throne room - and acquired my golden plated uniform, putting each peace on one by one, as i had done every day for years now. 

when i had finished setting up my sword, bow and arrows, i marched over to the throne where my master sat, his grace unwavering as he looked down upon me. i fell to one knee and held my head low, not daring to make contact with his masked eyes. 

"your majesty."

"you are late, human. you were to arrive at the crack of dawn. i thought i wouldn't have to have called for you this time. ive been proven wrong, it seems?"

"my humble apologies, my lord. i will not defy you or your pride like that again. i was heavily at fault. please, do whatever you need to punish me. i rightfully deserve any repercussions."

tom hummed, his long, pale ears flicking ever so slightly as he stared blankly down at the most trusted soldier in the royal guard. he tapped his dainty fingers against his near-white cheeks, his slow blinking invisible, as his eyes were hidden under a beautiful oaken mask he wore, along with a golden white robe that covered his hands and feet, as well as some of his neck. 

he was the depiction of elegance and allurement. however, kindness wasn't his forte.

"you may have made a grave mistake, tord, but i will leave you with this as your last warning. if you are to be late to my needs again, you will be left in the forest offside my kingdom, unwanted and unknown. you were lucky we took you in, or you'd be starving on the streets of your awful kind. understood?"

i winced, though inconspicuously, at the mention of my rarely used elven name. it was given to me while in training. its true meaning translated to 'thunder' or 'thundering', originally used by the norse. 

"yes, your majesty. thank you."

"now- to why i called you here in the first place."

tom paused and stood up from his wooden throne (everything here was fucking wood they were wood elves) and walked towards me, finesse echoing in his every gentle step; he was now standing in front of me. the elf raised his pale hand and placed it on my broad, armoured shoulder, the feeling, though only a pressure through the metal, almost comforting, and soft. 

"stand."

i did just what i was commanded, like the obedient servant that i had become. i arched my back and saluted him respectfully, refusing to look down at him. he hated when people did that.

yes, for an elf, he was quite.. short. especially for a supreme ruler. i found it quite endearing, although i would never admit that. 

he looked up at me and stepped back, his hands behind his back and his lips drawn in an unreadable frown. 

as he spoke up, his words were smooth, and practiced. it was hard not to melt at the sound of them. he was so close.

it was always a privilege to hear him speak, being oh so near me.

you could say i had a small crush on the king.

"well, i was wondering if you would like to join me on a stroll to the palace's garden."

i was speechless. confused. shocked, even. he wanted.. me, a human, to accompany him on one of his private walks around the gardens?! my arm dropped from my salute slowly and i looked just beside where thomas was with wide eyes. though, i would never question him.

"of ... of course, sire! that would be nice!" my voice gave away my slight befuddlement, though he didn't seem to comment on it, or think about it at all, for that matter. "when will we be going?"

"now."

"now? like right now, now?"

"yes, tord. right now. unless you want me to go unattended? it's your choice. though it would be nice to follow your leader's instruction."

"no-, yes, sire! i'll most definitely join you! it would be an honour!"

he chuckled. actually chuckled. he never did that!! with anyone!!! i smiled underneath my gold plated mask, feeling my face heat up involuntarily. 

wow.

-

as promised, we both proceeded to stroll outside the palace grounds and into the breathtaking rose garden, enticing smells overtaking all my other senses. the beauty of this scene was almost comparable to that of his heinous'. 

"sire, you never informed me of this marvel! it's wonderful..." i was still in awe as i looked around; how did they keep so many plants so damn healthy?! 

"it is, is it not? i come here at dawn every day. it's so... peaceful. i could stay here for hours."

silence broke out between us for what felt like days.

then, he finally spoke up. but not in the stoic voice i was used to hearing. it was almost, hesitant.

i loved it.

"... thank you for... coming with me. it was a queer request, i know, but," he stopped, then looked up at me. only then did i realise we had been holding hands. i returned his gaze.

"it's nice to have someone i care about by my side, personally, for once. we can just be who we are here. we don't have to fear that the others may scold us for 'not acting correctly' or 'being indecent'." he scoffed as he remembered the people who had always told him off for things similar to what he'd quoted.

i was astounded. here we were, in our own world, miles away from everyone else. i could hear my blood pumping inside my ears, my heart thundering against my heavy chest. i didn't know what to say. he left me speechless. again. 

i think i'm in love.

"i..."

my words failed me, and i watched the winsome boy in pure amazement as he drew his hand away from mine and reached for his mask. he was... he was taking his mask off. no one had seen him without his cover in hundreds of years! i waited patiently as he held each side with delicate hands, and pulled it away from his face.

he blinked and made apprehensive eye contact with me, still holding his disguise in his fumbling hands. 

words could not describe how far i had fallen in that moment.

i stared at him with fascination, my entire face now on fire. i took off my helmet gradually and held it to my chest, my two hair horns springing up immediately. i gulped and searched for the words that were stuck in my throat.

"you... by god, my,, min engel, du er den vakreste skapningen jeg noensinne har sett på,,"

"p- pardon?"

"my apologies... i just... youre beautiful." i swallowed down my anxiety that i didn't know existed and carefully extended my hand to gently lay it against tom's face. "why cover up such a spectacle? ive never seen such a wonderful sight in all my years," 

he froze up, blinking rapidly several times. he looked baffled, as if no one had ever complimented him. surely not...?

he placed his hand over mine and inhaled sharply, his voice quiet. 

"you,, you mean that?"

tears welled in his eyes and he intertwined our fingers. i spoke nothing, only nodded faintly. he smiled and pulled me closer, and even so, until...

"THOMAS ROSEWOOD!"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m never continuing this


End file.
